1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device for human physical conditioning. More particularly the device pertains to a compact cycle-type exerciser having unique variable resistance features.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
During the last few years great emphasis has been placed upon physical fitness and the value of exercise as a means of maintaining good health is now widely recognized. Accordingly, there has been an ever increasing interest on the part of the public in such activities as jogging, walking and bicycling. In many parts of the country, however, inclement weather during substantial portions of the year prevents outside activities such as jogging and bicycling. Also many people living in cities do not have ready access to suitable outdoor exercise areas. These facts have created a real need for compact, easily portable exercise devices which can be set up and used in homes and offices.
Many physical fitness experts have recommended bicycling for developing muscular strength, endurance, wind and cardiovascular fitness. The device of the present invention provides all the benefits of bicycling, but enables the exercise to be performed within the trainee's home or office.
Various types of stationary exercycle devices have been suggested in the past. Many of these devices comprise little more than a standard bicycle, the rear or driving wheel of which is elevated from the floor. In other prior art devices the wheels and chain drives have been eliminated entirely and provide only a frame, handle bars and pedals. With such devices springs and hydraulic arrangements are sometimes suggested as means for providing resistance to the movement of the pedals. The patent to B. D. Parsons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,616 typifies a device of this character. Applicant is also familiar with a device manufactured by Tunturipyora-Oy of Turku, Finland which device represents the most pertinent art known to applicant.